The invention relates to a sports device, preferably a snow or water vehicle, which can be inflated with a medium, especially air, and which comprises an outer shell, which when inflated forms a support surface underneath and a lying or sitting surface on top.
A generic sports device according to the document DE-A-34 34 384, which relates to an air-cushion toboggan, provides four longitudinal rolls arranged side by side, which can be inflated with air. The rolls at the two outer sides are parallel to one another at the rear end and arranged conically at the front, tapering inwards towards a point, while the two inner rolls extend in the longitudinal direction of the toboggan, and, in this context, serve as the sitting area of the toboggan. The outer rolls are each fitted with guide runners underneath, which taper at the front towards a point. Furthermore, handles, which the driver can hold during travel, are fitted to the upper side of the outer rolls.
One problem with this toboggan relates to its manufacture wherein it is necessary to ensure that the rolls are manufactured from a sufficiently rigid material. Because, if the toboggan were to travel over an object, for example a protruding, pointed stone, a hole could quickly appear in the shell affected and the air pressure provided would immediately decline. Accordingly, the toboggan could only be driven with difficulty or not at all. A further disadvantage is that during travel, the driver must displace his weight to the outer side of the toboggan in order to make a curve. Because of the centrifugal force acting on the driver when travelling in a curve, there is a risk that he may fall sideways from the toboggan.